Earth
Earth is the third planet in the solar system and it's the main planet where the Katamari Series takes place. The Earth is the planet where The Prince and the other cousins roll up objects to restore the Cosmos. Earth is first seen in Katamari Damacy as the player can circle the planet to choose the next level, it's also the setting for the end minigame where the countries are able to be rolled up, the countries in Katamari Damacy are multicolored like that on a map. In We ♥ Katamari, Earth is shown again to have all the countries to be rolled up to save the planet from a asteroid impact, the countries are multi colored again. In Roll Up the Sun, Earth is used as a katamari for the first time where The Prince is ordered to roll up the celestial bodies made to grow big enough to roll up the sun, fail and the Earth along with the katamari will burn. In Me & My Katamari, Earth is the main setting, although it can not be visually seen in space. In Beautiful Katamari, Earth is the main setting, it can be rolled in Schloss Kosmos, Chatéau Notre Desir, and Co-op World. The Earth can be explored in Dangerous Colony and have the contries rolled up like in the minigame in Katamari Damacy, and Save the Earth! The countries in this game are realistically colored and there are features like typhoons and mountains littered across the world unlike the previous games. In Katamari Forever, the Earth is the main setting again, and has all the features like the previous games. In this game, Earth is used as a katamari again, this time in the Farewell! stage to roll up the RoboKing and is ranked at 100 Cosmos. In Touch My Katamari, Earth is a main setting for the game, and this time it's used as a katamari again in the final DLC stage, The Great Journey. There is a solar system in the Cosmos with the Earth missing in it's place. Appearance The Earth is mostly a blue planet in the first two games with the countries that are multicolored like that on a map, the Earth also has a visible atmosphere and clouds that obscure the countries in the first two games. In the other games, the Earth is more realistic with countries being portrayed in proper colors and having physical features too like having mountains. The Earth is able to be stretched and morphed in Touch My Katamari. Descriptions Beautiful Katamari *If you look up on Earth, you see the blue sky. No wonder it looks blue when you see it from space. Katamari Forever *If you look up on Earth, you see the blue sky. No wonder it looks blue when you see it from space. Trivia *In Katamari Forever, After the 3km mark in the game, you’ll notice that the coastlines for any continent will not match up, and you’ll see the actual coastlines for the planet are flipped vertically for unknown reasons. Category:Katamari Damacy: Stages Category:We ♥ Katamari: Stages Category:Beautiful Katamari: Stages Category:Me & My Katamari: Stages Category:Katamari Forever: Stages Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Cosmos Category:Space Category:Collection